Letting The Past Go
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: After respecting his father's death spot in the gorge, Simba feels its time to tell his mother and the rest of the pride the truth how Mufasa died. Maybe with them knowing he can let the past go and continue on with his own life in peace.


Arashi: I've always wondered how Simba manage to tell the pride how Mufasa died that day in the gorge and his mother's reaction to what happen.

Disclaimer: Lion King and its characters belong to Disney while the plot just belongs to my imagination. No money is made of this fic.

Warnings: Au and ooc

Letting the Past Go

Summary: After respecting his father's death spot in the gorge, Simba feels its time to tell his mother and the rest of the pride the truth how Mufasa died. Maybe with them knowing he can let the past go and continue on with his own life in peace.

* * *

><p>The rain continues to fall from the sky as the new king roars out his claim to his kingdom as the lionesses join after a harsh and long reign under a tyrant. Orange eyes look around to his subjects knowing much is to be said but now won't be the time. He walks from the tip of Priderock to Nala who smiles at him warmly.<p>

"Welcome back," Several of the lionesses' reply getting over the shock of Simba is back in the Pridelands and not dead as Scar told them.

Simba nods glancing around to find his mother giving him a motherly smile obviously happy to have him home. He nudges his head under hers whispering feeling like a small cub once more, "Miss you mom."

"I've miss you as well my son," Sarabi chokes tears of joy rolling down her eyes glad to have her son back even if her mate is gone.

She looks over the young adult lion before her seeing quite a bit of Mufasa and herself making her feeling old and rather happy how he turn out. A thought cross her mind before the battle of regaining Priderock. What did Scar mean by its Simba's fault then him calling his uncle murder? Only to have Scar admit he killed Mufasa. What happen that day? She decides to put these questions to one side as they enter the cave for a decent and well deserve rest.

Simba makes sure all the lionesses head in first before going in himself to get some rest. He knows in the morning he would have to go to the gorge and face his past and finally grieve his father's death which he been denying to do for years. He close his eyes feeling the comforting feeling of Nala by his side making sleep come easier even if he's not looking forward to more even if it needs to be done. Afterwards he would explain the events of how his father died to the pride and to his mother who earns the right to know the truth of her mate's last moments.

* * *

><p>The warm of the sun's beams stirs the new king out of his slumber. He stretches feeling slightly sore from the night before where he taken over his rightful place. He glances at Nala who wakes up from his movements giving him a puzzling look.<p>

"I'm going…I'm going to the gorge to pay my respect to him," Simba whispers softly as Nala nods encouragingly. "I'll explain everything to the pride afterwards."

Nala answers nuzzling against the new king comfortingly, "I'm sure everything will be fine."

Simba smiles feeling a bit reassure by the tawny color lioness's words before leaving the cave. He walks aimlessly around the Pridelands seeing the land is slowly coming back to its glory but be awhile before its back as it use to be. Seeing he's just stalling he walks towards the direction of the gorge finding it a bit harder to breath and the urge to run with his tail between his leg which Simba fights off. He shakes his head to clear it not wanting to feel pressured. He didn't make any sound as memories of that day come to his mind. Sounds of the stampede rushing and echoing off the canyon walls and his cries for help gets the lion to stop in his tracks before reaching the tree which he once hang on for dear life before being save by his father.

He chokes back the tears wanting to form seeing the broken tree that bent from the crash of his father hitting it. He glances at the bottom seeing a single flower and a patch of grass growing making him remember his father's words. When they die they become the grass which is food for another animal like an antelope. He chuckles hearing his younger self asking Mufasa don't they eat the antelope only to learn its part of the circle of life.

"Dad I'm…I'm sorry didn't come back right away," Simba starts staring at the patch tears he been trying to suppress falls at last. "I've missed you so much. Now I know its not my fault that you are gone but Scar who I should have realize not to trust but then again I was a naive cub who didn't know better. I…I love you dad and I hope you would watch over me and guide me to be a good king as you."

A strong breeze flows through the canyon which the king close his eyes for one minute able to feel his father's presence and love. He could have sworn he heard the deep voice of the former king reply, "Love you too son. You'll be a wonderful king."

Simba heads back to the Pridelands wiping the obvious hint of tears he shed away so the pride doesn't know he broken down. Each step he takes a weight begins to lift off of his shoulders surprising Simba who thought it be hard to face the pride once he tells them the truth. He holds up his head taking a deep breath finding them all sitting and waiting for him to come back.

He clears his throat beginning, "I'm sure all of you wonder what Scar meant when he said he killed my father."

All the lionesses nod not wanting to say a word just yet to stop their new king from continuing seeing it must be a conversation to talk at his own pace. Sarabi keeps her eyes on her son who runs a paw through his red mane taking another deep breath. She note her son glance at every lioness carefully to see their reactions for a few seconds but remain staring at her a bit longer.

"Scar lead me to the gorge under a false explanation my dad had a surprise for me and it would be him and I only. He told me also to practice my weak roar which I admit…" Simba's eyes twitch but continues. "Rather weak even though I was only a cub. I practice several times on a lizard until I manage to do a decent one. I remember the ground shaking leaving me wondering what's going on and that's when I saw the stampede. I took off running for my life as fast I could. At the time my heart race fast in my chest and couldn't find away to get on to one of the near by ledges so I climb a tree so I wouldn't be trampled.."

Some of the lionesses gasp with shock while others had their eyes wide open in shock almost can see the scene of the gorge.

"I held on for dear life feeling as if I didn't I wouldn't be alive and most likely be gone. I cried for help not sure if anyone then could hear me. Before long I saw Zazu who told me to hold on and that my father is coming. I told him to hurry and I pull myself tighter on the tree branch so I can be out of reach. My father rushes out in the stampede to rescue me not caring if he get hurt or not. I never felt more scared as he carried me to safety only to be hit on a side dropping me. Now I was stuck in the middle of a stampede and trying to dodge hooves coming down all around me. I heard a roar and before I known it I was rescued once again and then place on a ledge."

He stops letting the pride take in his words. During this whole time his eyes remain more on his mother seeing many expressions pass through her eyes which he would have miss. He drops his gaze to the ground tears welling up once more at the corner of his eyes knowing the next part would be hard.

"I called out for him but couldn't see him for a bit until he leapt out of the running wilder beast which I finally sigh with relief thinking all be alright. I run up the trail so I can get out of the gorge area so I can be above to see everything. Once I did I saw him staring at someone with a shock expression before being thrown off the side with him yelling. I screamed out as he falls but couldn't see anything from my spot. I went down the same way so I can find him and go back home. "

His shoulders begin to shake as suppress dry sobs wanting to come out. The pride he notice had tears falling as a feeling of forbidding creep upon them. He replies eyes distant remembering every moment of that time he tried to forget, "Once on the ground I called him hoping there be an answer but it was quiet.

"I didn't pay attention at the time to how stiff the air seem wanting to be back with my mom but known I have to see if I could find him. What seem like miles I spot the tree I was hanging on but couldn't see much do to the fog in the area. I leapt to aside seeing a lonely wilder beast running by and that's when I saw him lying under the broken tree. I didn't want to believe he might be gone but I went forward trying to wake him up. Seeing I couldn't I creep under his paw snuggling close crying silently and that's when I heard Scar.

"He ask me what I've done and I explain quickly I didn't mean to let the stampede happen-"

"He accused you of starting it?" Sarabi growls angrily getting Simba to nod.

"It was more of an implication. I was an only a cub unsure what to do. I want to run back to Priderock when he said these words which I return in our fight, 'Run away and never return.' I did the only thing my legs could do, run. It wasn't before long I heard hyenas chasing me and I ran until I reach the desert not once stopping for water or food until I passed out then to be rescued by my two friends Timon and Pumbaa who taken it upon themselves to raise me. Nala then found me and you know what happen next. For years I blame myself for my father's death and I sincerely apologize for not coming back earlier."

"It's understandable," Another tawny lioness reply getting Simba to acknowledge as Sarafina getting him to smile.

"As long you are same and back home," His mother's voice near his ear adds getting the king to nod in understanding. "I'm sure your father would be so proud of you coming back and taking your place in the circle of life."

"Thank you mom," Simba answers and nodding to the rest of the pride glad to have the weight off of his chest. Now he can continue his life with little or no regret and the circle of life can continue as he has been told.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: It's done and I'm rather happy with it even if its somewhat summarize what happen in the gorge. That part didn't mean to happen like that but it's coming from Simba's point of view which I hope I accomplish. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
